What You Never Knew
by EplusCequalsLUV
Summary: EC!Christine is going to live with Erik in his house but she doesn't know it yet...Neither does he.They don't even know until Christine comes to move in! What will come of this? T just in case. Movie based, Movie sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank the people who read my other one-shot entitled**** And He Won't Come**** but I don't think I will continue it. **

**I really don't know where to go with it. And I know that I spelt Raoul wrong and I fixed it in editing it but it won't show up in the story.**

**So if anyone can tell me how to re-enter a chapter that has been newly edited Please tell me! **

**So here we go! This is movie based. **

**And in this story Erik has not committed any murders at all.**

**He has made other accidents that made the story end the same way in the movie. **

**But he did almost kill Raoul though as it is in the movie. **

**Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING! It is all to Andrew Lloyd Webber! Gotta love 'im.**

_

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

Everything changed. It has been a year now since I moved in with my friend Meg and her mother. My latest engagement did not work out, but I won't get into the details. All I can say is that at the time, we were both different people.

We get by. Mme Giry does some cleaning jobs, while Meg gives dance lessons. Me on the other hand, spends time looking after Monsieur Caley's three girls down the hall from our apartment. His wife died several years ago and must work to help feed his girls. I have offered to look after them while he worked for a low fee which he thankfully accepted.

"Have you ever been in love Christine?" asked Georgiana. I shook my head. "I'm not really sure…I guess I haven't. But I'm sure you will someday." She smiled. "Oh yes!" she says. "I am going to marry a prince!" I laughed. "I'm sure you will." She stood and walked to the middle of the room. She then started twirling around, which I guess to her is dancing. She then stopped to look at me and said, "Can we have a ball? A small one just me, my sisters and you?"

I smiled. "I guess we could but I don't think a ball would be a ball without any gentlemen to dance with."

"I guess your right." She then sat down on the couch across from me and started fiddling with her fingers. Her two sisters came in the room and sat beside her. They are such adorable girls. Georgiana is 8 years old and the oldest of the three. Her two younger sisters, six year old Liza and Marie, are twins but they don't look alike. Also their personalities are totally different.

Georgiana looked up at me and said, "Christine we're bored!"

"Well what would you like to do?" I said as I got up from my chair.

"Tell us a story!" Said Liza. Her sisters agreed. "Yes! Yes! Please Christine!" said Georgiana.

"Well," I said, "I don't think I have any stories to tell!"

"The read a story?" asked Marie.

I walked over to the bookshelf. "What would you like me to read?"

"You should read one of the new books Father bought us yesterday!" Said Georgiana. She sprinted out of the room and came back with 5 books. She set them in my hands and sat back on the couch. I walked back to my chair with the books in my lap. "Which one?" I said.

"You choose!" said Marie.

I looked at the titles. The Little Mermaid…Robin Hood….Aladdin…Rapunzel…And Beauty and the Beast. I decided to read Rapunzel. I…couldn't read the last one. It reminded me of …well…you know.

"I am going to read Rapunzel."

So I opened the book and started to read. "Once upon a time a man and woman wanted to have a child…" The story went on for a while with the occasional silly questions of things like _Why would they name her after a plant?_, _Can I grow my hair that long?_ , _If I do and lock myself up in a tower will a prince come get me?._

When I was done, they were all asleep on the couch. I closed the book, picked up the other four books and walked over to the bookshelf and put them away. Next I heard the door open.

"Hello?" said a very tired voice. Monsieur Caley was home. And he always sounded tired. He works so hard! I walked into the room where the front door was.

"Hello Monsieur," I said, feeling tired as well, "I just read the girls a story and they fell asleep on the sofa."

"Oh, don't worry I'll carry them to bed."

I turned to leave. "Same time tomorrow?"

"As it always is!" he said kind of humorously. I always ask everyday and he always gives me the same answer. But I ask just in case.

Don't think I like him or something. He is way too old for me. He and his wife had children when she was just about forty.

"Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight Mlle Daae."

I closed the door and started to walk over to my apartment. Watching closely not to step on any garbage that is usually in the hallway. This place is so beat up. Dents in the walls, chipped paint, rubbish everywhere, you wouldn't want to live here. But we have to. There is not much available in this part of Rouen that is best for us to get to our jobs. Unfortunately this is the place available.

I open the door which seems to be unlocked. I walk in to Meg setting the dinner table and Mme Giry cutting up some vegetables for what looks like a soup she is making.

"Sit Christine, dinner is almost ready." said Meg with a smile. "How were the girls?"

"Just fine!" I say as I sit in the dining chair. "They are the same they always are."

"That's wonderful."

I look over at Mme Giry. She's stirring the soup.

"How was your day Mme Giry?"

"Good."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing really."

A short silence.

"Wasn't today the day of the month that you went to see that friend of yours?" I asked.

"Yes it was." She walks over to the table with the pot and sets it down. She also sits down along with Meg who just brought the cutlery. Meg gives me a look. I know what this look is. We give it to each other all the time on such a day. _What is she hiding?_

Once a month Mme Giry goes to visit some friend who she never speaks of. Meg and I always ask who it is but she just won't tell us. She won't even tell us this person's gender, name, or even where this person lives.

"I swear it!" Meg tells me in our room before we go to sleep. She sits up from her bed. "She is probably having an affair with some man and she is not telling us!" I laugh. "I don't think so Meg. Why would she just see him just once a month?"

She looks like she is thinking. She looks at me again and says, "Maybe they are taking their relationship slow, really, really slow!" I laugh again. "Maybe. But I doubt your theory. I hope we will find out soon enough." I lay down on my bed.

"Goodnight Meg!"

"Goodnight Christine!"

I blow the candle out.

**So? Huh? Huh? Do you like it? You may not be able to decide yet because you don't have much information yet.**

**I assure you this will be great! Great I tell you! Muhahahaha. Too much? Sorry.**

**Review please! And sorry for any mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK…Here's the next chapter! **

**CHRISTINES POV**

Days went by, turning into months, of the same thing. Breakfast, look after girls, lunch with girls, dinner, bed. The same thing everyday. Don't think I don't love the Caley girls, I do! They are what I look most forward to of my day it's just…I wish there was a change. I feel like life is passing me by.

I spend most of my spare time reading. Books of every kind. Though these days I get very bored of them and just sit there waiting for something to happen. The only sort of excitement I have around here is when Meg and I make up silly stories about her mothers mysterious outings once a month.

I wish I knew who this person is! It has Meg and me just dying to figure it out! Anyway there is no point talking about it, she won't tell us. I set my mind to other matters. Like being stuck in this place.

"Oh they are so frustrating!" Meg tells me as we are about to go to sleep. She throws her pillow on the floor in front of my bed. "What is frustrating Meg?"

"The students I teach to dance! They can't get anything right! They will never have the potential to make it into the Rouen Opera House!"

"I'm sure they are trying their best-"

"No they are not! All they want to do is sit and talk to one another! They don't pay attention! And if I don't get them to dance properly their parents will fire me! Then they will spread throughout town that I am a horrible dance teacher! And I will have no job and no money and-"

"Meg get a hold of your self!" I say sitting up. "Everything will be fine I assure you."

She lies back down and gives out a big sigh. "I just wish we could get away somewhere, you know? Somewhere nice and pleasant and where we need not worry."

"I feel the same way." I say as I lay back down on my bed. "I am sick and tired of this place. I need to feel free."

"I think that we should talk to my mother."

"Yes, I think we should."

I let out a sigh, turn to my bedside table and blow out the candle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mother we need to talk to you." Mme Giry walks over to us with the tea tray and sets it down. "About what?" she asks.

"Our life."

"Yes, what about our life?"

"It's horrible!" I blurt out. I straighten my posture and look down at my hands.

"Is it?" Mme Giry says with this shocked expression on her face. "And what is so horrible about it?" She takes a sip of her tea.

_And what is so horrible about it? _What do you mean what is so horrible about it? Can't she see it? We live in a dingy old rough-looking apartment. We work all the time. We never go anywhere, especially me! I wake up go down the hall to the girls for the day and comeback here for dinner and go to bed!

"Can't you see it mother! Do we even need to tell you?" Meg says.

She sits there and stares at Meg, who is staring at her, while holding her tea and plate in midair. She then shifts her stare to me and then back and forth. She looks down and sets her tea down. "I see… I mean…I know."

She turns her body fully toward us. "I know we've been here a long time. And that it is not the best place to live."

"Then can we move somewhere else?" Meg asks.

"I don't think we can. We have enough money to stay here. The other luxury apartment's rents are way too expensive."

"We could use our savings." I say.

"Yes, I guess we could Christine, but it would eventually run out and we would be back to square one." Mme Giry says.

There is a silence. Meg leans back in her chair saying, "Couldn't we buy a house with our savings? Not a big house, a small house…maybe by the countryside?"

"How would we get to our work Meg?" I say.

"That's the thing." she says, "We don't."

"But we would have to my dear, how will we provide ourselves with food and clothing?" Mme Giry asks.

"Oh."

We all sit there at the table in silence which seems like forever. Finally Mme Giry breaks the silence. "Well, I don't know girls. We seem to be in a difficult predicament. But you know what? I'll see what I can do. Just be patient. Alright?"

We shake our heads yes. Just be _patient_ Christine! It will get better.

I only hope things will.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next week after the discussion, Mme Giry is not there when Meg and I wake up.

"Where has she gone?" Meg says. "It's not like her to leave without telling us where she's going!"

"I don't know Meg. But she will come back."

Meg and I ate our breakfast and went to sit down in the "living room". Just three small chairs in the corner of the room. It is almost 8:30, and I am supposed to be at the Caley's apartment at 9:00. Meg is supposed to be at the dance building at the same time.

Sitting and waiting for Madame had taken up several minutes and I hadn't found anything useful to do untill I remembered that I was still in my night gown. "I'm going to go change." I said and left the room.

I opened my surprisingly deep closet and started looking for the dress I had in my mind, that I hadn't worn in a while. _Oh... It's not here..._ It was a bright yellow of all the darker coloured clothes I owned, and I expected to see it at first look. After rummaging through the rack, I noticed something yellow sticking out from under the properly hanged dresses. _There it is..._ It must have fallen on the floor. I bent down to pick it up but it seemed to be caught on something. Not wanting to risk ripping it I got down on the floor and pushed away the hanging dresses to get a better look. It was caught on a nail coming out of a floorboard. Stupid worn out floor... When I reached to unhook it my arm hit something and statled me. I sighed. It was:

The Box.

Ah, The Box. How I hated it, yet unwillingly loved it at the same time. I dare not open the box, for opening The Box would open up a part of my life; a sad part of my life that I wished not to return. Meg had asked me what was in The Box, why did I have The Box, and why I didn't trust her enough to tell her. I made it perfectly clear to her that she should respect me for hiding The Box because I just wanted to keep it for myself. She didn't want to get into an argument so she left it at that. _Have to stop thinking about The Box..._ I pushed the box far back into the closet, and freed my dress.

"Maybe something urgent came up in your family." I said to Meg back in the living room.

"No," she says, "Probably not. We don't have any other family."

Seconds turn into minutes, and those minutes turn into fifteen minutes. "Oh! I can't wait. I'm going to be late for work!" Meg says. She picks up her bag with her dancing clothes in it and heads to the door. Just as she reaches for the door handle it opens.

"Mother!" Meg shouts. I walk over. Mme Giry closes the door. "Hush Child you'll wake the neibours! These walls aren't that thick you know!"

"Where were you?" I say, "You must have been somewhere else than that friend of yours house because this is not the day you visit him…or her."

Mme Giry folds her coat over her arm and walks in the apartment more as we follow. "Actually, I did visit that friend of mine today. But I didn't mean to worry you. Neither did I want to wake you. I had an idea last night and I left early this morning to go over there." She turns to us. Smiling. _What is she smiling about? _

"What." Meg says.

"What idea?" I say.

"Oh, nothing I will tell you when you get back from your jobs today. Which for a fact, you are both late for."

Meg and I look at each other, then the clock. We both scurry out the front door.

**What she gonna tell them? **

**Wait and see I'll put up chapter 3 tonight! (More like in an hour or so)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright continuing now!**

**-**

"Bye Meg!"

"Bye Christine!"

I'm late.

I walk very fast down the hall. As soon as I get to the Caley's apartment, I open the door. There Monsieur Caley is just saying goodbye to his daughters. Then the girls notice I'm there.

"Christine!" they yell. They run to me and hug my dress.

"Now girls. Please don't shout. We don't want you bugging the neibours. We've had a lot of complaints about that haven't we?"

"Yes father, we have!" Georgiana says.

"I'm sorry I was late." I say.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Monsieur Caley says, "I am late this morning as well. Speaking of being late, I better be going!"

He goes through the doorway. "Bye girls! Mlle Daae." He nods.

"Bye father!" the girls say.

I close the door. By the time I turn around the girls are already on the sofa. I sit in my usual seat across from them, and lean forward and say with a smile, "What would you girls like to do today?"

"Draw!" Says Liza. "Yes!" Shouts Marie. "I love to draw!" says Georgiana.

"Alright then. We'll draw." I go into Monsieur Caley's drawer and pull out the sheets of paper that he said we could use if we ever needed them. I set them down on the dining room table as the girls sit in their chairs. "What do we draw with?" asks Marie.

"Oh. Well do you have anything to draw with?" Of course they could use the feather pen and ink, but I don't think I can trust them with that. The last thing I need is their father coming home to his daughters covered in black ink. "I have an oil pastel set, we could use it." Georgiana says.

"Perfect!" I say, "Can you go fetch then for us please Georgiana?"

She nods and is back before you know it. I open the package and the girls pick their colours and start to draw. I just sit and watch. My they are such good girls. And I love them to pieces. I have so much fun with them! I know very childish. But if you knew them, you would too.

My mind wanders back to some things. What if I do move? If I leave this apartment building? I don't know if I ever can leave them! They surly won't want me to leave! If I do who will look after them? And also who would look after them at such a low fee?

I must put this from my mind. Nothing has happened yet! I'm jumping to conclusions. I don't even know if I am going to move.

"Draw with us Christine?" I look down to see Georgiana pushing a blank paper towards me. "Oh no, I couldn't! I'm afraid that I lack the talent of drawing." I say as I push the paper back. "It's alright. We're not the best drawers either." She says pushing the paper towards me once again.

"Oh, alright."

I start by drawing a black horizontal line across the page. Then a semi circle on top of it in the middle, and some squiggly lines under the horizontal line. I looked up and noticed that Georgiana was watching me.

"What are you drawing?" she asks.

"A sunset." I start colouring the ocean blue. She is still watching.

"What are you colouring blue?"

"The ocean." She looks confused.

"Have you ever seen the ocean?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Well, maybe I'll bring you to a beach someday and show you the ocean." She smiles. "I would love that!" she gets back to her colouring and I finish colouring my ocean.

After I'm done my drawing I go into the kitchen to make us some lunch. After lunch I read them a story (and it wasn't Beauty and the Beast). This time they didn't fall asleep. Monsieur Caley came home at his usual time with his daughters welcoming him in.

"Father!" the girls shouted. Oh how much they love their father. Watching them I think of my own. I wish my father was here. Things would have been so much better.

I said my usual goodbyes and walked out into the hallway. I was walking down to my apartment when I saw Meg coming up the stairs at the end of the hall. She still had her bag.

"Your late getting home. Your usually home before I am!"

"Yes," Meg says sounding very tired, "I had to have a long talk about my teaching techniques with Diane's mother! It was horrible. I am sure I am not going to teach Diane anymore."

We both meet at the door to our apartment. "Wait!" I say, "Wasn't your mother going to tell us about something?"

"Oh yes!" she says. She opens the door and we both walk inside. This was Mme Giry's day off, so dinner would be already set and ready. We both sit down and start eating. Mme Giry walks into the room.

"Oh, you are home. I was just washing up, I-"

"So what were you going to tell us Mother?" Meg blurts out with anticipation obviously showing in her expression.

Her mother sits down.

"Well I think that it is time that I told you that we _are_ moving."

"Really!" I say excitedly, "To where?"

"Yes to where mum. Where are we moving?"

"Far away."

"Where is _far away_?" I ask.

"The city Le Havre."

"Le Havre?" Meg and I both say shocked.

I say, "Le Havre is a very expensive city. How can we afford to live there? If we can afford someplace down there, which we can't, why wouldn't we just buy a less expensive apartment here?"

"Yes mother! Where are we getting this money from?"

"Oh, actually, we don't need to pay anything! I offered to but we don't have to."

Mme Giry is smiling. Meg and I still have that "shocked" look on our faces.

"Pay nothing?!" Meg managed to say.

"Nothing." She says, "No rent to pay. I told you I offered but-"

"What do you mean pay nothing?!" I say.

"Well," she says, "We are moving in with my friend, and I am told that it is no bother to pay rent-"

"Your friend?!" Meg and I both say at the same time, still with the "shocked" look on our faces.

"Yes," she says, "the one I go and see once a month."

We really don't know what to say. Our jaws are dropped taking in all of this information. Raoul once took me to the city of Le Havre to sight see. The houses here do not compare to the ones in that city. And I don't remember seeing any apartment buildings! And _no rent? Is she serious?_ And what kind of person would let some people stay with them, with out paying any rent? And this friend of hers! Who was this person? And why are they so generous?

I ask kind of shouting, "Who is this friend?"

"Well,-"

"And what kind of _home_ is this?" Meg interrupts.

"I-"

"And why is this person asking us to stay with no rent?"_ I_ interrupt.

"Girls!" Mme Giry shouts!

We are all silent. Meg and I are both standing up leaning on the table. _That's funny I don't remember us standing up. _We both sit down slowly in our chairs.

"Sorry." we both say.

She straightens her posture. She is looking at us for a moment and then leans in over the table.

She says, "I am not going to tell you who this friend is. I am not going to tell you what _kind_ of home it is. I am not going to tell you why this person let's us stay with no rent because I do not know why. I guess that this person is just generous. Now, finish your dinner quickly." She puts a mouthful of food in her mouth.

"Why finish our dinner _quickly_? I ask.

She swallows her food.

"Because we need to pack."

Meg says, "Why must we pack now?"

"Because we're leaving." She puts another mouthful of food in her mouth.

"When - when are we leaving?" I ask hesitantly.

She swallows her food.

"Tomorrow."

-

**Whoah eh?**

**I bet you know who this "friend" is right?**

**Please review! Good constructive criticism is appreciated! I will update tomorrow!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! It's just getting good! Here we go!**

**-**

I am so tired. I packed till three in the morning last night. I thought it would be easy, but I never knew we had this much things to pack! I probably only got an hour sleep.

It is morning now. It is four-thirty a.m. Mme Giry tells me it will take about 10 hours just to get there by carriage, never stopping. Oh what a long day it will be.

I am worried though. Who will look after the Caley girls now? They need someone. I must think of what I can do. Um… let's see…um…Well, there is that elderly lady down the hall. She is not that old. Yes. I will ask her! She probably won't mind, she might want the company. She's always been very nice to me. I hope she won't refuse!

"Meg I will be right back alright?"

"Alright Christine," Says a girl who didn't get a wink of sleep, "Just please hurry. We must take all our things and put it on the back of the carriage."

"Alright, I'll be quick."

I walk down the lowly lit hallway, and make my way to Mme Andrews door. I knock quietly, and I hear someone moving inside. The door opens. I get two tired-looking eyes staring up at me.

"Is that you Christine?" she asks.

"Yes it is me Mme Andrews."

"What are you doing up? It is very late, is there something you needed?"

I say hurriedly, "Yes Mme Andrews! I am sorry to say that I am moving away an-"

"Moving away?"

"Yes, I am and…and I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"What is it my dear?"

I look down the hall and Meg is gesturing me to hurry up. "Well you know that I look after the Caley girls-"

"Oh yes, those girls are quite sweet!"

"Yes, I know, but if I am moving I can't look after them anymore and I was wondering…if you could…look after them… and take my place."

"Oh of course dear I would be glad to!"

"Really?"

"Yes! It would be nice to have some company." Just as I thought.

"Oh, thank you Mme Andrews! Could you go there tomorrow and tell them that I left and you are taking my place??"

"Sure."

"And that…I love them, and I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye?"

"Yes, yes dear. Don't worry I will take care of everything. It looks like you are in a hurry."

"Well yes I am! I should be going." I tiptoe down the hall and whisper back, "I will write to see how everyone is doing!"

"Alright." Mme Andrews whispers back and closes her door.

Oh I hope she remembers!

I stop at the girl's door and put my hand on it. "Goodbye girls, I'll miss you."

And I walk away.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I am getting seasick in a carriage! We have been in the carriage for about five hours or so, no stopping. _Only five more to go_, I tell myself. It is daylight now. Precisely 10 o'clock.

"Who is this friend we are going to live with Mother?"

"I'm not telling you."

Meg lets out a sigh. "Well can you at least tell me…is the place a house or an apartment?"

"It's a house." She says.

I want in on this conversation. "How big of a house? Mme Giry turns to me.

"Never you mind my dear. You will see it."

I lean back down in my seat.

What was in store for us? I was too tired to think about it. All I could think of was the girls. They probably know I left by now. They must miss me.

"Alright girls I know that you haven't had that much sleep last night. So why don't you two lie down on the seats and rest for a few hours. I'll be sitting up front with the driver. I need to make sure he knows where he's going." Mme Giry says.

She calls the driver to stop and gets out. Soon we are going again. Meg is already stretched out across the carriage seat across from me.

"Oh I am so tired!" she says just above a whisper.

"I know." I let out a yawn.

Meg leans up on her elbow. "Christine? Do you think that we will like it there…in Le Havre?"

"I really don't know Meg. We'll just have to see won't we?" I lay down on my side.

"Since we didn't say this last night, _goodnight_ Christine!"

I let out a giggle.

"_Goodnight_ Meg."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**FIRST!**

**I looked up how far Rouen was from Le Havre. I looked up the car distance and the walking distance. The car distance is over an hour and walking is over 17 hours. So I just made it 10 hours by carriage. I know this story isn't real but I am making it accurate.**

**AND WHY LE HAVRE?**

**It is near the ocean.* **

**I know it's short!**

**But I need to stop it right here.**

**I might continue this today.**

**I am sure I will but I don't know if I have enough time. **

**I got to go to a friend's house and do some of my book report! (DUE TOMORROW AND I HAVENT EVEN STARED)**

**The next chapter will be good I swear!**

**She will wake up there already!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK This is probably the most interesting part!**

**-**

"Meg, Christine, get up, we're here!"

My eyes are still closed. I finally get the energy to open them. _What did she say?_ I look across from me and Meg is not there. I look over at the door of the carriage and Mme Giry is looking at me with a quizzical look.

"Christine, I thought you'd be out of the carriage by now!" she walks away and sounds like she is yelling at the driver to get out our things.

"Ugh. What is it…?" I manage to say to myself.

Ugh. I'm so tired! I get up and go out the carriage door. My vision is still blurry from sleeping, but I can see Meg in front of me with her back to me. I walk up to her and stand beside her, looking at her. Her jaw is dropped and it is almost like she is frozen.

"Meg?" I say.

She points a head of her. I turn my head to look at the direction that she is pointing at.

And I couldn't believe my eyes.

There. Before me. Was a huge. House.

It was big. Well big to me at least. It had lots of land with some nice trees.

And a fountain in front that had the water coming out from under the porch.

It was all white, with four large pillars in front of the entrance.

_It has to be GIGANTIC inside! _I thought to myself. There must be lots of rooms.

My jaw dropped at this time.

_Oh, my goodness, oh, my goodness, oh my goodness…_I kept playing in my mind.

I turn around to say something to Mme Giry. But I didn't say anything because I noticed a sign on the gate behind all of us. _Chambre de Marbre _ it read.

_Marble house?_

Before long Mme Giry walks up to me and takes my shoulders and turns me around. She pushes me to Meg and wraps her arms around both of us.

"Welcome to our new home!" she says.

Meg has stopped her jaw dropping and squeezes out of her mothers grasp. She turns around saying, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No Meg."

I am still lost in the amazement of the beautiful house. I step forward and start to stutter.

"What…wh-when…h-how…a-and you…what!?"

I feel like I'm about to faint! I have never lived in a house this big before. EVER! Am I dreaming? How did Mme Giry get a friend who owns such a house like this?

"Are we really going to live here mother?"

"Yes! Yes, Meg we are!"

We are all still and silent just admiring the look of the house. Then a voice breaks the silence.

"Madame where would you like me to put all of you luggage?" our driver tells us.

"Oh just put it inside in the front foyer of the house please Monsieur." Mme Giry says.

I can feel that she is now looking at us with our wide-eyed faces. _Still_ staring at the house.

"Would you girls like to go inside?"

_Um…yes we would._ We both nod. We walked down the pavement on the ground, for we parked the carriage a bit far away from the entrance. As we get closer I can hear the fountain.

Then we all came up to the door where the driver was waiting with some suitcases for the door to be unlocked. "Oh, where is that key!" Mme Giry says frustrated. She is digging through her bag.

I take the time to look up above my head. Up on the ceiling, above the entrance is some more architecture. It had pressed in squares with a flower design in it.

When I looked down I noticed that they already went through the door. _Oh._ I walk in to something even more beautiful. The front foyer. "Oh my!" I say out loud. "Yes…Oh my." Meg agrees.

It was huge with a staircase coming down from the left. There were rooms off of both sides of this room. It has high ceilings. This house is absolutely stunning! I look down at my feet. Marble. _No wonder it is called the Marble House…_

I was wondering why Mme Giry wasn't as amazed as Meg and I were. Maybe she's seen this place before. But how could she? When she went to see her friend she left early and was only gone for about ten hours. Here and back would be _twenty _hours.

We all stood silent, again, just staring. Then all of a sudden the driver dropped a trunk that he recently brought in and it hit the floor with a loud thud! We all got startled. The trunk opened and spilled some of our clothes on the floor. We were picking them up and behind us, we heard someone walk into the room talking in a casual way.

"Oh, Mme Giry, You're here. I wasn't expecting you so…"

That voice. _I know that voice… _Yes, I do. I stood up and turned around. There before me was the one person I never thought I'd see again. I was frozen in place. He still didn't notice me he was walking while looking down at some sort of book or folder.

"…be here at six or seven." After he finished talking he looked up. He seemed surprised.

"Ch-Christine?"

_

**AUTHOR"S NOTE ( MUST READ)**

**Ok I don't know if any one else has done this before, but I want to help you know the setting. **

**I looked it up and I am allowed to use real life buildings for my characters to live in. **

**Ok THE MARBLE HOUSE is REAL. I described the house the exact way it looks. **

**It is in New York. I choose this house because I toured it when I was in the U.S And I absolutely loved it!**

**But it is in New York so I "picked it up" and put it in Le Havre, France! Ok?**

**And I want this to be ERIK's HOUSE.**

**If you want you can look it up so you know what Erik's house looks like inside and out.**

**OR you can message me and I can give you some links!**

**This is just to help you KNOW what this house looks like and where the characters are.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here we go again!**

**_**

**ERIK"S POV**

"_In the night we'll be in dream..." _No. That's not right. Um…

"_When I close my eyes…" _No. I don't know what's wrong with me today. I've been working on this song for about three hours now. It never takes me that long to figure out lyrics! And this opera is due in 3 days.

I play a few cords on black grand piano. _"When…how I feel when…tell me why…"_ Ugh. I can't think of lyrics right now.

I hear some commotion coming from the front foyer. Annette must be here. I thought she was going to be here at 6 or seven, she'd early. I should go greet her. I pick up my folder that has my sheet music in it. As I walk to the door I try to figure out some lyrics. I absent mindedly open the door.

"Oh, Mme Giry, You're here. I wasn't expecting you so early. You must be tired. I was expecting you to be here at six or seven."

I look up. There before me was the one person I thought I'd never see again.

"Ch-Christine?" I say. I can hardly pronounce her name.

_What is she doing here?_

She looks like she's frozen. She looks uneasy, I probably do too. My jaw is dropped just looking at her.

"Um." Is all she let out. We are stuck staring at each other. She is more than five meters away and I can feel this big wall of tension between us.

Finally Annette breaks it. "Well yes I know but we left early just to get here by this time. I still want to enjoy the daylight…"Now she is in between us and looks back and forth.

"Oh I'm sorry," she says gesturing to me, "Meg, this is Monsieur Cartier, and I think you both already know each other." She looks at Christine. _What do I do? What do I do?_

Annette and Meg pick up some of their luggage while Christine flinches away from her frozen frame and picks up some of hers. Annette comes up to me.

"Well," Annette looks at me, "Where and which are our rooms?"

I turn my eyes away and gesture to the stairs.

"Um…Upstairs. Pick any bedroom you like but the one straight ahead of you when you come to the top of the stairs is mine." _What am I doing?_ I'm letting her stay here?

"Alright then, let's go girls."

As they start to reach the stairs. Christine glances back at me unsure. _Did she know I lived here? _No, I bet she didn't. She wouldn't want to come if I was here.

All I can do now is go back to my music room, or the Gothic Room, as I call it.

For the next few minutes I just sit at my piano, playing a tune I made up, getting all of the emotion out of me. I don't know how long I was there but I didn't notice Annette walk in the room. I give her an angry look.

"Erik,-"

"What is she doing here!?"

A long silence. I seem to calm myself. She comes closer.

"Erik, just listen to me alright?"

"Yes."

"Erik, I know that I said that just Meg and I were moving in. But I couldn't tell you that I would bring Christine. You would refuse."

"Of course I would have refused! What is she doing with you anyway?" My voice seems to get louder.

"Calm down!" she says. "Christine has been living with me for more than a year now."

"What-More than a year-what-why…Why didn't you tell me? All this time!"

"I didn't want to bring her up. And you were heart broken, I didn't want you thinking every time I leave that I'm going home to her. Also I didn't want you to ask about her, it would have only hurt you more."

"Oh."

I say in almost a whisper, trying to hold my emotions inside, "Here Annette…Here…Living here with me…I-I can't have her here."

"Yes you can."

"No!" I'm standing now. Regaining my emotional strength.

"Where else is she supposed to go?"

"Her beloved count, that's who!"

"She is not with him anymore!"

"I think I can see that!"

"That's it!" she yells, "Erik, I have been there for you all these years. I have let you hide away. You didn't want to face your problems. Well you know what? You are going to face this problem Erik. You and Christine are going to act like good civilized people. And you are going to get along!"

"Are you kidding me? I can't talk to her!"

"Well I guess you two can just live in awkward silence."

She is leaving the room now.

"Annette! Please!"

She turns around. "No Erik." She says sternly. "She is staying and that is final."

I say sternly back, "It's my house."

"I don't care if it's your house. I know you love her and that you wouldn't put her out on the street."

She leaves. And I know she's right.

-

**Ok I will do this over again in the next chapter as Christines POV .But don't worry it will get interesting. The girls pick their rooms and I will describe more of the house. Then later I will probably do one or a few chapters of the narrator's POV.**

**I love reviews! I haven gotten any latley though… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thanx for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you like it. And I know that that thing was weird about looking up the marble house thing, so just forget about it!**

**Any ways Moving On! I re-wrote this chapter a bit because I thought it was sloppish, and I was leaving out a few things. **

**I will now write this whole chapter of Christine's POV!**

**_**

"Ch-Christine?"

_What is he doing here? _

He _can't_ be the friend of Mme Giry's. _He just can't._

"Um." What do I say? I wasn't prepared to see him!

Did he know I was to come here? Even more importantly, did he ask for us to live here because of me?

All I can do is stare.

"Well yes I know but we left early just to get here by this time. I still want to enjoy the daylight…" Mme Giry says. She looks at _him_ and back at me. Then to Meg.

"Oh I'm sorry," she says gesturing to _him_, "Meg, this is Monsieur Cartier, and I think you both already know each other." She looks at me. _Mme Giry what are you doing!? _

_Cartier._ Cartier. _So that's his last name_.

I am still staring at him until I notice that Meg and Mme Giry have started to pick up their luggage. To break the awkwardness of me and the man in front of me, I follow suit.

Mme Giry then asks him something about rooms. He finally turns his attention away from me and says, "Um…Upstairs. Pick any bedroom you like but the one straight ahead of you when you come to the top of the stairs is mine."

"Alright then, let's go girls." Meg and her mother head for the stairs.

I follow them. Wait! I'm following! _What am I doing?_ I can't stay here!

I look back at him. He is looking at me! I turn and start walking up the stairs. I will just have to talk to Mme Giry. She can get me out of this. Did she know who he was? Did she know what he did? Does she know that he was _The Phantom of the opera?_

Maybe she didn't. What if _he_ became friends with her to get to me? No. He let me go. I don't think he would take me again.

As I walk up the marble stairs, I think. This is his house. This mansion is _his_ house. How could he afford it? Well, I shouldn't say that. I don't know how much money he has. But he does have a lot more than I thought.

I glance up at the ceiling. There is gold all over the border, molded into faces and animals. On the actual ceiling there is a picture of angels around the great chandelier.

We walk all the way up the stairs and drop our luggage. Wow. This is a really big floor. The hallway is rapped around the staircase and balcony that looks down to the foyer.

Now, to talk to Mme Giry.

"Alright girls, go an choose a room."

Before you know it, Meg has already run to a room to our right.

"OH!..." I hear her say in excitement.

I grab Mme Giry's arm. I say in a whisper, "I don't want to choose a room! I can't stay here with _him_. Mme Giry come talk with me in another ro-"

"I know what you thinking Christine, we will talk about it, but first choose a room."

"But-"

"We'll talk about it later." She takes my hand off her arm and walks down the stairs. I feel someone tugging my arm.

"Christine come and see the room that I chose!" Meg is pulling me to her new room. I step inside. It is very big, and very green. With a large window and exspensive-looking drapery. And more gold. "Isn't it great?" She exclaims. She runs over to her huge bed, jumps on it, and lays down.

"Wow, Meg this room it's, it's…beautiful."

She jumps off the bed and comes over to me.

"Let us go find you a room. Come on."

She grabs my arm and pulls me out of her room and we are walking down the hall.

"This room here is Monsieur Cartier's room as he said right? Let's try the room next to his."

_Wonderful. The room next to his._

She pulls me to the large door of my new room and opens it.

"Oh." I sigh.

"Well I must say Christine, this room does suit you."

My room's walls are covered with silk cloth, and the whole room is based on purple. This room was definitely bigger then Meg's. On the ceiling there are painted angels all around the light fixture. Huge windows overlook the front of the house. _My room_. It certainly feels like my room.

Great, I like it. That's just what I need.

"Well, we better unpack. If you need me, I'll be in my room!" she says with a smile then leaves.

I turn back to my room, walking into it a little more. The first thing I notice is my bed. "It could fit four of me," I think to myself. I walk up to the window which is a long trek because the room is so big. I can see the fountain at the front, and the yellow flowers in the garden. _Nice._

"Christine?" I turn around. Now's the time.

"Mme Giry, I-"

"Do you like your room? It's very nice isn't it? I'm sure you will-"

"Mme Giry," I interrupt, "Monsieur… Cartier." I am crying now. _That was fast._

"What about him." she says.

"Don't you…Don't you know who he is? He was-"

"The Phantom of the Opera, I know."

I stare at her for a long time.

"You…_know_?" I say as a tear slides down my cheek.

"Yes, dear. I know who he is. Monsieur Cartier is the Phantom who took you and-"

"Why didn't you tell me? You've been seeing _him_ all this time? I…I…I cannot stay here with him. I can't face him again! It hurts too much! Mme Giry you must understand! I-"

"Christine…" I calm down. She walks over and wipes away my tears. "Christine…listen to me. I know what happened. You told me remember? But it is all over now. You can start new."

"No-"

"Just get to know each other better. Talk about what happened. In fact, it might make you both feel better, and move on."

I look up at her. "I don't want to talk to him about what happened."

"Oh. You don't my dear. It was just a suggestion."

"But...but...all that ...happened...I know...that it's over...but I can't...talk to him."

"Shhh, my dear."

I know that it is over, but as the months went by the pain of how much we hurt each other had gotten worse. I have so much to say to him. I guess I _should_ talk to him. It might make us feel better.

I sniffle.

"Do you really think we will be alright here?"

"Yes I do Christine. We don't have to work anymore remember? No more chores, he has servants. And we can take time to focus on your dancing right?"

"I guess so." I say wiping away a tear.

"Everything will be alright. Trust me Christine. And you don't have to talk to_ him_ until you're ready."

She hugs me. Mme Giry is the closest I've had to a mother. And I trust her with my life. If she says we will be alright, we will.

Everything will be alright.

I am ready to live here.

But I'm not ready to talk to_ him_.

_

**Was that alright? I re did it a little...It was really late when I wrote it and I was so tired but I wanted to update.**

**Hope this was better.**

**Please review! **

**I hope to update later today. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok Sorry I took so long…I was thinking about how to continue. Anyways thank you to those that reviewed! I will now continue!**

**_**

**ANNETTE GIRY POV**

No one ate dinner last night.

Erik wouldn't leave his music room, Christine found unpacking as an excuse to stay in her room, and Meg didn't mind if she ate or not because all she wanted to do was lay on her new big bed. I, on the other hand, was famished. I had asked Erik what I was to do if I wanted dinner, and he told me he'd have Gracie, the servant woman, get some for me. I am not used to servants you know, I am…well was a servant, cleaning other people's houses. I'll have to get used to this.

It is morning now. I am sitting at the breakfast table with my daughter Meg. The reason why the other two aren't here, I can probably guess. I have asked Meg to get Christine several times now. "She won't come, she's tired," Meg tells me, finishing her breakfast. Tired. I don't think so. That is just another excuse not to be in the presence of Erik, _who is not here!_ They can't ignore each other forever. They've got to come out to eat sometime. I am now finished my _delicious_ breakfast. Meg is also finished and asks me, "Mum, can I explore the rest of the house on my own? I will be careful not to break anything." "Sure," I say, "Of course you can, but I thought that you were going to explore the rest with Christine?" "No," she says, "Christine will not get up. I'll see you shortly. I'm going to check the back of the house first!" She gets up from her chair, and goes out of the breakfast room.

What am I to do about Erik and Christine. How long will ignoring each other last? A few more days? Weeks? I must put a stop to this now! But how? Hmm… I know.

**ERIK POV**

I wake up recalling what has happened. Christine, _living here_. What I liar Mme Giry is! She specifically told me that it was just her and her daughter Meg staying here, but Christine?

_Christine… _I've tried to rid my mind of that name.

Oh, Christine. The girl that had my heart and mind twisted in many ways. The girl who listened when no one would. I still love her, more than I can explain. Though how am I to stop thinking about her when she is living in the same house! Mme Giry is right. I can't just let her out on the streets. And if I did, Mme Giry and Meg would probably leave too. They would all leave, back to the life they had before.

Why, may you ask, would I allow Mme Giry and Meg to live in my house? I guess the easiest reason would be that I am alone. Solitude is _not _what you happy people call _fun_. I thought that this would be an opportunity to actually have some company around here. Mme Giry I could talk to, but Meg I didn't know. Perhaps we would just have the occasional small talk every once in a while. I really did not plan on getting to know her.

Talking to Christine, well, this is different. I hardly talked to her at all in our previous encounters, I only sang to her. And whatever _words_ we have said to each other were not good ones. Things were so much better when I was her Angel of Music. I could tell her anything, and vice versa, without even showing what I looked like. It was so easy back then, but now that she knows who I am, this will be tricky.

I must say that I owe many, many apologetic words to her. I am truly very sorry of the crimes I have committed. I know that I must tell her how sorry I am, but would she forgive me? No…She must not forgive me…I do not deserve her forgiveness.

I know_ I_ wouldn't forgive me if I was her.

I will never forget the fear in her eyes that night when I was about to kill her fiancé. That fear made me realize what even more of a monster I am. _A monster._ Why couldn't I see it? Christine wouldn't want to be with _a monster_ like me. Of course she would want to be with her lover M Chaney. It took me so long to realize how important her happiness was to me. And that kiss made me realize that.

Oh, that kiss.

The only kind of affection I have received from anyone. I will never for get the feeling. At that time the feeling of my happiness of having her started to diminish, and I knew I had lost her forever. Then I knew, if she is happy I'm happy, even if I have to sacrifice my happiness.

And that I did. Now, she isn't even with the man she chose. Why?

_Knock, Knock, Knock… _

Someone's at the door. I open it a crack to reveal Annette.

"Erik, why don't you come down to eat."

"I…I'm not hungry." I am about to shut the door but she stops me.

"Christine isn't here Erik. She and Meg went for a walk around the neibourhood."

_Good._

"Did she? I mean _they_? Maybe I will come down. I have to finish an opera I was working on. Maybe you could hear it."

"Sure. Hurry up, I'll see you in the music room." She says.

I close the door. Christine won't be around for a while. There is a lot to see even in this neibourhood, so many places to tour, they'll be gone all day. I take of my robe and start to dress into my day clothes.

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

I sit for what seems like hours in my room, on my bed. _I can't go down there. He'll be there. _I think to myself.

All of a sudden I hear a quiet knock at the door. I get up and walk to the door.

_It's probably Meg again,_ I think to myself, _she's just probably asking me to comedown again._

To my surprise, it is Mme Giry.

"Mme Giry! Please! I'm not comin-"

"Please Christine, I know I told you to call me Mme Giry when you were a girl, but now, you can call me by my first name, Annette."

"Alright."

"Christine, it's late morning, come downstairs." She says.

I open the door more and gesture Mme Gir- I mean Annette to come in. She steps inside and I close the door.

"I can't!" I say.

"Oh don't worry, _he_ isn't here."

"He isn't?" I question.

"No, he went out on business."

Oh good. I really need out of this room. He better be gone all day.

"Come down to eat." She says, opening the door.

"Oh, I'm not hungry."

"Alright. Do you want to see the music room?"

_Music Room? _My face lights up. _There's a music room?_ Wait, of course there's a Music Room, _he_ loves music.

I excitedly nod. She pulls me by the arm out of the room and we are walking to the stairs.

I look all around me at the beautiful sight of sculpted at on the walls.

"Don't you like the art?" I ask. She looks around as we go down the stairs.

"Yes. I'm sure that M Cartier spent a great amount of money on this house."

"I'm sure he did." We are silent for a while. At the bottom of the staircase I ask,

"By the way, what is M Cartier's first name?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Mme Giry!" I have stopped walking. She, ahead of me turns around and gives me a look.

_I forgot. _

"I mean Annette."

She smiles. She comes and grabs my arm and pulls me a long distance across the foyer to a door that I'm guessing leads to this Music Room. I look at her.

"Go in. What are you waiting for?" She says. I grab the door handle and open the door. She let's me go in first, comes in herself, and shuts the door. I look about the room. It is darker than the other rooms. Probably because the windows on the far wall are dark stained glass.

This room is huge! There are couches, chairs, and paintings on the wall, a grand black piano, a few more instruments by the wall, a desk, a fire place, a…

I look back over at the desk.

And there sits M Cartier.

**A/N I'm sorry it took so long …been VERY busy (STUPID CIVICS PROJECTS!) …What do you think about this chapter? Reviews, reviews, reviews, I need reviews.**

**Oh and YES I KNOW I like to alright all the time…Alright? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm sorry I've been sooo busy and when I had time, I was so tired from being busy…You know how it is. But since I have two weeks off right now from school, I will have lots of time to update. So here it goes!.....**

**ERIK'S POV**

…_that one goes to the London Opera House…this one goes to Italy… _

I'm sitting at my desk in my music room writing down which opera houses my opera summaries will be sent to this month. I compose my operas and send summaries of the plot and some sample music to multiple theatres to be looked at, and if good (which they always are), they send me money, and I send them my opera. I've been doing this for a long time now even while I was living underneath the Paris Opera House. _This_ is how I made my profit. How do you think I bought this house?

I made so many operas! So much they were taking up tons of room on my piano and shelves. I used to make them just for myself, but that soon changed. I wanted to share them with the world! I wanted them to see what masterpieces I had created! I decided I would start sending summaries of them out by mail, since I did not want to meet with people in person. If I did, they would probably think nothing of looking at it because of how young I was, not to mention the mask would throw them off, and how would I get there? So, I mailed the first and best of my operas to Bath, England.

I told Annette what I was doing, and she didn't seem pleased. Especially because I made the return address to her flat that she recently bought. She didn't believe that I could play the piano in such a short time having it. But what she didn't know was that I was a fast learner.

Through the years, my operas have become more and more popular in several parts of Europe, and it all started with one opera house in Bath England. As soon as other opera houses heard of Bath's success they searched out to know who created such wonderful entertainment.

The name that they would find was my actual name, well, the name I made for myself. 'Erik' was my idea, but 'Cartier' was not. Cartier is my real last name. I found this out when I was younger. On Sundays my mother would have some things delivered to our house, and when she answered the door I would hear them say 'Good morning Mrs. Cartier' hence, my last name.

I know it's odd that I didn't send operas to the Paris Opera House. I just wanted to get more ideas from what other people made, and it was at my convenience since I lived under the opera house. Soon I will just write for the Rouen Opera House because work is piling up too much. They pay more than the others and I live in the city so now I can actually see them performed.

I sealed the envelope and put it on the pile to the right corner of my desk. Where is Annette? She said she'd be here. I look up to find that she is already in the room. I look to her side and see a mesmerized, staring, uncomfortable young girl. _And she has Christine with her. _When did they come in?

"Good morning." Annette says cheerfully as she starts to walk closer to the middle of the room.

Ummm. "Good…morning." I say. _I thought Christine was out…_

I look back at Christine who has stopped staring at me. She is looking at the floor.

"I do hope that you are hungry enough to join us for lunch." Annette says tracing the top of an armchair that is facing me.

"I…I don't know." I say.

"Oh come now," She walks around the chair and sits on it, "You have to eat sometime."

Christine is slowly heading toward the door.

Without even looking behind her Annette says coldly, "Sit Christine."

Christine stops dead in her tracks. She hesitates to turn around but finally does, and looking at the floor, walks over to where the furniture is and sits on the sofa closest to Annette and starts fiddling with her skirt.

"I had a good sleep last night," Annette says with a smile. "That bed was much better than the old one I used to sleep on."

Silence.

Annette turns to Christine who is now playing with her fingers.

"How did you sleep Christine?"

She slowly raises her head toward Annette.

"Well thank-you," is all she says.

Silence again.

"Thank you for letting us stay here." Annette says to me.

"It's no trouble." I said.

What is with all the silence?

"Well," Annette says standing up, "I haven't unpacked all of my things yet, I should get settled in. Since it's your house M. Cartier, I think it would be good of you to show Christine around." Christine's head shoots up immediately. I can sense her discomfort.

"Um…I don't think that I…" Annette gives me a 'wide-eyed angry look' and I know I cannot get out of this. "…Sure."

**NARRATOR'S TELLING**

Christine's pleading eyes followed Annette on her way to the door_. Please don't go… please don't go…_she thought. But it was too late. Annette was already gone and silence filled the room once more. She looked over at Erik, who was tapping on his desk, for just a second and went right back to fiddling with her fingers.

Both didn't know what to say. There were too many hurt feelings. Christine didn't know why she couldn't talk to him but it had been so long since they last sang, since they last talked, since they last kissed….

Christine got to her feet and turned to leave. "I should go help her; I don't need to be shown arou-"

"Wait!" Erik said, a little louder than he wanted to. Christine turned around to see him standing.

"Wait…" He said calmly. He slowly walked around the desk towards Christine who was trying to avoid his gaze. He kept walking till there was only a few feet between them.

"Umm…" he said looking at the floor trying to find something to say. Christine finally found the courage to look at him.

Finally Christine spoke nervously, "This…This is a nice room."

Erik looked up and nodded. "This is…my favourite room."

Christine gave a small smile. "I can see why."

More silence.

"I-"

"I didn't know…,"Erik interrupted, "…I didn't know…that…you were coming."

"Oh…"she said. "I didn't know…that it was your house we were staying at."

They both just stand there thinking of how to get rid of the awkwardness. Christine is nervously pulling at the side of her dress. _That's it…out with it…You broke his heart…_

"I'm sorry." She says very nervously. "I don't really know what to say, I wasn't expecting to-"

"No!" Erik says. _I need to make amends…now…_

"P-Please don't say anything…It…It is I who should be apologizing."

Erik avoids her eyes and gestures to the sofa. "Please sit."

She stood there for a second but moved to sit on the sofa, hands in her lap.

Erik sat down beside her a far distance away but then moved closer.

"Well umm…" He said.

She hesitantly looked up at him.

"You…you don't have to-"

"No Christine, I must." He said looking into her eyes.

"I..." Erik looked down again. There was a pause.

"No, really-"

"Christine, you don't know how much I regret it all…" He looked up.

"I… I was too possessive of you…and…"

And Christine listened carefully to Erik's words for the rest of the morning.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

**(Kinda big Author's Note)**

**Ok…I know it has taken me 4 ever!**

**So did you like it? I know I made them have a lot of awkwardness. **

**I think I used the word "Hence" right.**

**So Yeah Erik sells operas. A Lot of them.**

**Also I forgot about the name Erik DESTLER and didn't use it at the beginning of saying his last name and now I wish it was Destler!!!!!! But too bad, Can't change it now…**

**And you're probably wondering why I left it at the beginning of Erik apologizing! Well I didn't know how to approach it but maybe I'll have Christine re-cap it a bit in the next chapter. **

**Also I don't know if I forgot this but this is supposed to be a sequel to ****The Phantom of the Opera****. I had some ask me about what happened between Erik and Christine before, so I just want to clear that up.**

**Reviews Please! And if you do, I'll have Erik personally drop you off a rose. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OMG! I've taken soo long! Im sooooo bad...I want people to update their stories as soon as possible yet I don't update my own! Sorry, Im always busy. I've been trying to update my youtube videos and such first but this time, Im gonna try to put my story first... any ways here we go with Christine's point of view:**

*******Hey I Just Want You To Go Back To Chapter **_**2 **_** I **_**Added A Bit**_** About "The Box" Cause You Need To Know The Mystery Of "The Box"!****************

**NARRAATORS TELLING**

**The Garden** was the first place he took her. It was blooming with colour, and definetly not starved of sunlight. The scene would beautifully appeal to anyone. Christine loved what she saw but felt sad for giving it lack of her full attention. Her thoughts were on what he said and how horrible he felt for what he did. While walking through the garden the sentences were running through her head as if she was back in that moment he had said them...

_I shouldn't have forced you to make such a decision... and put on so much pressure..._

He had looked her straight in the eye as he appoligized; eyes looking deep into her heart.

_...that I made you feel scared..._

He also clearly pointed out how proud he was of her for running to Raoul because of the behavior he displayed, the accidents he had caused; people could have gotten hurt. He also told her of how he sent a great large amount of money to the Opera House to pay for the damages he had caused from the fire. He had hoped that they could restore it to look even better than it did before.

_I... I'm not asking for your forgiveness, that part is up to you...I just wanted to let you know..._

But she did forgive him. She had said so, and she smiled at the feeling of closure. They had put it behind them.

She then snaped back to reality.

Erik was walking by her side. They had gone a far distance without saying anything. Christine stopped, her eyes came upon a flower that she had never seen before. It was simple, yet the colour was so wonderfully vibrant. "What kind of flower is that?" She asked. Erik walked up right beside her and studied the plant.

"Leelawadee Plumeria Frangipani Tempelbaum Champa Flower," he said,"They come in different colours than the white and orange I have here."

"It's beautiful."

They stood there for a moment taking in its beauty. Erik turned to Christine. "Have you seen all the rooms in the house?" he asked plainly.

"No...Not all the rooms." Christine said meeting his eyes. She admired the far tall trees along the back of the garden and their fullness which made it hard to see past them. There was a stone pathway at the side leading past those trees that she thought she would see but Erik had said they could go back there later for it was soon lunch time. Erik gestured to the pathway back. "Let me show you the first floor." They began to walk back up the pathway that lead back to the house and on the way Christine made a few comments about some of the trees, in which Erik had told her the name of and of their purpose. When entering the door to the house, which Erik had held open for her, they immediatley walked into the first room on the right.

"This is the library." he said."You might have guessed by all the books." Christine didn't know if he was trying to be funny. The library had about twelve floor-to-ceiling filled bookcases. Christine walked up to one of the shelves.

"You have so many!" she said. She ran her fingers across some of the books. "My, you must have at least a hundred science books."

"One hundred and seventy, actually. I've read every one of them." Christine turned around amazed. "Well, you must have a lot of time on your hands."

"Too much actually." he said. They stood awkwardly for a moment, till Erik walked a bit further into the room. "You may read any book in this entire library... But I think your interests may only be on these shelves over here, the fairy tales and adventure stories."

"Alright, I'll be sure to select one later." she said.

Erik walked to the door. "Let's continue."

He showed her the dining room with its large table and heavy seventy-five pound chairs. The golden fireplace was huge compared to the one Christine had in the apartment. But then there must be huge fireplaces to heat up the big house. He then took her to the ballroom, on the other side of the house. It had more than enough gold on the walls, and some large furniture in the corner of the room. _This would be the perfect place for Meg and I to start dancing again..._Christine thought.

They skipped the last room, for she had already seen it, and made there way upstairs to the first platform before the second floor. They passed the two breakfest rooms which Erik said already explained themselves, and went up another set of staires to the second floor, admiring the grand chandelier that lit up the foyer and the upstaires on the way. Christine looked over the balcony at the marble floor that lay at the bottom noticing how big of a drop it was. The second floor had no walls, it was all open, except for the walls that occupied the doors to the bedrooms. Of course Christine had already been here, but there were just a few rooms unexplained. He took her to left side, which had her bedroom, and walked down the corridor.

"This is Madame Giry's room, as you may know, right next to your room. And those two smaller rooms at the end there are just guest rooms."

They came up to two sets of winding staires on each side of the hallway; one on the left going up, and on the right going down.

"Where do the staires lead to?"Christine questioned.

"Oh," said Erik looking at the staires to the right,"Well, the staires lead all the way down to the basement. That is were the kitchen is and the servents quarters, the place where we keep the carrige also. It is really big down there."

Christine now knew where the kitchen was. She was glad to know for she hadn't eaten in a long time from hiding in her room. She made a mental note to go down after the tour but then remembered that it was about time to have lunch; most likely lunch with Erik.

"And the other staires?" She asked. Erik looked as if he didn't want her to ask.

"Umm..." he rubbed his neck for a moment, "There is no need for you to know what is up there because I don't want you to go up there. I forbid you may go anywhere except up these staires."

"Why?" She asked.

He turned around and walked back. "That is none of your concern." He stopped when he was standing beside her and gave her a serious look.

"Promise me you will not go up there."

Christine could sense some kind of frustration or anger in his tone. She froze.

"I-I promise I won't go up there."

He was still looking at her, eyes locked in place for one moment more.

"Good." And he walked on down the hall. But Christine remained in place and stared at the staircase. _Why is it forbidden?_ she thought. "Christine!" Erik called after her standing at the end of the hall,"Mme Giry just called us for lunch." She slowly turned to go and glanced back at the staires.

_I wonder what he is hiding up there._

**Hey People! Look this is my first story so my "Authorness"-if that's what you could call it- May not be the best so good critisism is accepted! I think I need better writing skills.....Review please! And thank-you to my reviewers! **

_**Hey I know I was supposed to have a rose personally delivered by Erik for those who reviewed my last chapter, but the truth is, Erik totally blew me off for this SIMPLE favour of running around North America and giving a rose to you, for making songs on Garageband on his new MAC computer. You can play every instrument on it and he just won't take a break! **_


End file.
